Perfect
by Reade-Queen-Of-Versailles
Summary: Her. Him. Them. Together. In this moment. Perfect. / [Shamless KoroAguri fluff. Other minor couples mentioned: Nagikae, KarManami, MimuFuwa, KuraJima, GakuRio, SugiZaki, YoshiHara, ChibaHaya, RenZama]


**Perfect**

 **KoroAguri is my OTP…I couldn't not write a fic about them. *Sighs***

 **It's somewhat inspired by Ed Sheeran's 'Perfect'.**

 **Hope you enjoy this short one-shot! Please don't forget to review. I'm sorry if it's a bit rushed.**

 **…**

They smile down at their students. She had taught them for a month, him a year, and they both adored all twenty-eight lovely children, now adults.

He has morphed back to his human form after his passing, and she had invited him with open arms and tears of joy and relief. Right now, their hands are clasped tightly as they stare down at the lovely event, sitting on the banisters of the cathedral. Their bodies are almost transparent, faded, hardly there - and their students can't see them.

"Oh, yes. That's Okuda there, with Karma. I think they're engaged," he points out the couple to her, and she giggles and looks as well.

"How cute," she grins.

"Yes, you are." He pecks her on the forehead and she giggles again. He is never tired of her laugh. It's too adorable and contagious to be tired of.

She grabs his arm and stifles a squeal. "Oh, it's beginning! Oh my goodness, Akari looks so beautiful! All grown up!" She waves at her sister, although Akari obviously can't see her. Besides, Akari's focus is solely on her husband-to-be, Nagisa Shiota.

"Her dress looks a bit too lacey, though," she adds, frowning a little.

He grins and rests his head on her shoulder. He had to stoop down quite a bit to do so, but he's kind of tired anyway so it doesn't really matter. "There goes that weird fashion comment again. I think Akari looks amazing. That's something both of you have in common."

"You're so cheesy," she laughs, again, and runs her fingers through his black hair.

"I like to tease sometimes," he shrugs. "You can't blame me for pointing out the truth."

When the wedding vows are said and Akari and Nagisa share a kiss, the crowd erupts into cheers.

His head is still resting on her shoulder. A tear slips down his face. Hundreds more follow. He feels silly, being emotional about this kind of thing. Although, he can't help it, and soon enough, he's sobbing hysterically.

"I'm sorry," he sniffles. "It's just so beautiful!"

She dabs at his tears with her handkerchief. "Don't be." Another giggle escapes her lips. "This is why I love you, after all."

"I love you too, Aguri," he responds sincerely, tears apparently gone. "I love you so much."

She pouts. "Aw, now I'm gonna cry too."

"I don't mind that," he chuckles, pressing his forehead against her's.

Her laughter makes him feel fuzzy and warm, and she closes the tiny distance between them, kissing him gently.

"Let's go down to see them," he suggests softly, and, holding hands, they descend down to where their beloved students are.

She lets out a surprised gasp. "Oh, Okuda's really engaged! Just like you said! Who's this handsome young man she's fallen for?"

"Karma Akabane," he replies, and his voice is a strange mix of both amusement and pride. "He'll take care of her."

They watch as the guests file out of the building. He stands there, staring at the altar, and the intertwining love hearts carved from painted wood resting hung up on the wall, almost longingly.

She studies him. He looks sincere and a little regretful, looking at the church.

"Are you alright?" she asks carefully.

He turns to look at her with such intensity that her heart almost stops. (Then again, it's already stopped…being in the afterlife and all.)

"I just…" he paused. "Ever since you were gone, I've always thought of us. Doing this." After seeing her slightly confused expression, he confirms. "Getting married."

"Oh." She pauses, and her face flushes pink. "W-Well, can't we just do it now?"

"Are you kidding me?" he exclaims, although a smile is starting to take over his face.

She feels almost shy as she steps up on the platform. "Why not? There aren't any rules, are there?"

"We don't have a priest or anyone like that to marry us," he points out, stepping up with her, facing her, grabbing her hands. Such simple actions makes her giddy.

"We don't need one," she answers lightly. She smiles. "Well, without further interruptions…I'll just say…I do."

"I do too," he responds. Even though they're not being serious, he wants to get his point across. He would do anything to have a proper wedding, be properly married to this wonderful woman in front of him.

"You may now kiss the groom!" she proclaims, laughing, and leans forward to do just that.

She breaks it off and leans back to see that his eyes are lined with tears. "Oh. Did I say something?"

"Of course not." He grins that familiar grin. "I'm just happy, that's all."

"Me too. I'm really happy." To her embarrassment, she starts crying a little too. She's just so overwhelmed - she's with the man she loves, just watched her sister get married, and kind of got married herself.

He grabs her hand again. "I want to go outside. Come on."

She follows him, their shoulders touching.

Outside, on the grass, Nagisa and Akari have started their dance, and everyone joins in. Karma picks up a laughing Manami and spins her around. Chiba and Hayami are, surprisingly, the most professional out of all of them, looking like they've waltzed for ten years. ("She does jazz," he exclaims delightedly as they stand there, watching the sight.) Hara and Yoshida are sampling all the treats, clearly planning which ones to buy for their own wedding.

Rio stands there, teasing Nagisa and Akari's 'lesbian' marriage. Gakushuu watches his blonde wife, looking exasperated but evidently amused. Hazama sits in the shade, reading a book of poetry. Sakakibara looks over her shoulder, clearly enraptured. Kanzaki and Sugino twirl around clumsily, neither good dancers, but clearly enjoying themselves.

"This…this is too good to be true!" he cries. "I'm almost turning pink with glee! All the couples I've shipped are coming to life!"

She giggles at his goofiness and swings their linked hands.

"Oh, my goodness! The two class representatives!" he yells, and the third round of tears slip down his face. "Holy calamari! I do believe Kataoka's pregnant!"

She looks over to see the 'ike(wo)men' couple, Kataoka and Isogai. Kataoka did seem to have a pregnant glow about her. It was adorable.

"Would you like to dance?" he asks, looking mischevious.

"Of course!" she giggles.

He grabs her hands and they spin around, laughing, on the makeshift grassy dance floor, feeling the happiness radiate off each one of their students, as well as each other.

She has never been more joyful. She's not a dancer, but he's experienced enough to guide her through. She feels stable and safe and happy and like a princess in his arms.

"You're amazing," she laughs, looping her arms around his neck as he twirls them around, chuckling.

"I know." He wiggles his eyebrows, making her snort.

"And humble, too," she teases. "What a man."

As they continue spinning and dancing, unbeknownst to them, the sensei couple is the subject of conversation between two lovely ladies at the punch bowl.

"I wonder if Koro Sensei's watching over us," Kurahashi murmurs. She still looks and sounds adorable, even seven years later. "I really miss him."

Next to her, Fuwa laughs reassuringly. "I'll bet he is. Reade's a total sucker for happy endings."

Hinano's eyebrows furrow. "Reade? Who's that?"

"Never mind," Yuzuki responds. "You know, considering love is in the air and all, I think I'm gonna ask Mimura to dance." The manga-lover (and fourth-wall-breaker) proceeds to walk up to a surprised Mimura and do just that.

"Oh, okay. Have fun," Kurahashi calls. When Fuwa is gone, the orange-haired girl stares up at the sky. "I miss you so much, Koro-Sensei, and Yukimura-Sensei. I hope you're resting in peace."

"She's kind of one of my favourite students," she admits, as they stand together next to the nature-lover, who can't see them. The thought makes her a little upset.

"I don't have favourites," he quips, arm looped through her's, although his face gives away his true feelings.

Then Kurahashi is whisked away by an uncharacteristically nervous Okajima, and they're left to watch their students dancing and celebrating.

"This is wonderful," he smiles.

"It really is," she smiles back, and stands on her tiptoes to kiss his forehead, the same way he kissed her's. "And so are you."

He laughs. "I see the tables have turned." She giggles, and leans on his shoulder.

They feel, at the same time, a sense of peace and true belonging and joy.

Her. Him. Together. In this moment.

Perfect.


End file.
